


Teenage Dream

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, And by gold trans am I mean his dick, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata, Deep Throating, Fingering, Hinata takes a ride on Atsumu's gold trans am, Horny Hinata, M/M, Miya-Sama, My Little Shoyo-kun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise, Riding, Rimming, consensual age play, teenage dream, top Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: “I used to dream about what it would be like to get railed by Miya Atsumu, Japan’s number one high school setter. And then in my third year, when you got on MSBY... I bought your jersey and used to finger myself while wearing it. I’d imagine it was you, prepping me before you fucked me.  Maybe now you could make my teenage dream come true?”--Consensual age-play with your favorite sunshine and garbage man ship "atsuhina"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 38
Kudos: 294





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsdivide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsdivide/gifts).



“When did you realize you wanted to fuck me?” 

Atsumu nearly spits out his coffee at Hinata’s casual delivery of such a loaded question over breakfast. He slams his mug on the table and beats his chest with his fist, forcing his drink down the correct pipe. 

“Wha-What do ya mean? What kind of question is that?” he asks in-between coughs. 

Hinata shrugs, smiling and doing nothing to aid his poor, choking boyfriend. “I’m just curious is all, and I’m sure you remember,” he says. 

Of course Atsumu remembers—it was the day Hinata showed up for the Jackals tryouts. He looked so sexy in his little gym shorts and fresh Brazilian tan. All the hyperactive awkwardness that Hinata had back when they last met at the national tournament his senior year was replaced by a swagger that made Atsumu weak in the knees. 

His mind immediately wandered to how he’d use that weakness to sink to the ground and pull those shorts down. He wanted to know where that tan began and ended so _fucking_ badly. For the duration of the tryouts, he had to control himself so he wouldn’t start drooling every time Hinata gave him a warm smile, or a well-placed wink and a wicked spike. When Hinata made the team, Atsumu immediately resigned himself to simping and made the orange-haired spiker his goal. He bided his time, played his hand, and ended up falling head over heels in love. 

How could he not? 

Now here they are—finally living together, basking in the glow of domestic bliss and all the perks that come with it. Perks like having someone to split the grocery bill with and apparently discuss the moment when their lust for the other first ignited. 

“I mean yeah I do, but why do ya want to know?” There’s a part of Atsumu that knows there are layers to this question. Hinata doesn’t just do things, let alone ask invasive questions offhandedly. What secrets lie behind the mischievous smile that immediately spreads across Hinata’s face at his question? 

Atsumu is hell-bent on finding out. 

“I told you, I’m just curious!” Hinata laughs and reaches across the table to take Atsumu’s hand. His thumb tenderly strokes Atsumu’s skin, and he sighs wistfully. “I guess I want to figure out who fell first,” he says dreamily.

“It’s definitely me, then.” Atsumu knows this isn’t a competition, but he can’t stop the edge in his voice or keep his lips from spreading into a confident smirk.

“You think so?” Hinata asks before bringing Atsumu’s knuckles up to his lips and giving each peak a chaste lick and kiss. 

Atsumu shivers. “I’m positive.” 

Hinata, clearly not convinced by Atsumu’s answer, blinks expectantly. His long, black lashes brush against the apples of his cheeks.

Leaning across the table, Atsumu kisses those cheeks one at a time before answering. “It was when ya tried out for MSBY. I don’t think I wanted anyone as bad as I wanted ya back then,” he murmurs, breathing in the clean scent of Hinata’s soft skin.

Hinata hums, nuzzling his nose into Atsumu’s and kisses him back. “Really?” he asks against Atsumu’s lips.

“Yeah. It was so hard to keep myself from dragging ya out into the bathroom and taking ya right then and there.” 

“ _Really?”_ Hinata giggles and intertwines their fingers, squeezing tight. 

“Of course! Do ya have any idea how hot ya were— _a_ _re_?” Atsumu dives back in for more, taking Hinata’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking lightly as he pulls. Hinata’s moan is quiet and so easy to miss, but Atsumu chases the airy sound and slips his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. When they finally pull away and settle back into their seats, Hinata’s laughter rings in Atsumu’s ear. 

“Well I guess that answers my question,” Hinata says before picking a cherry from the bowl on their table and popping it into his mouth. 

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Did I fall first?” he asks confidently as he reclines in his chair—resting his arms behind his head—so his weight is supported by only the back legs. 

Hinata spits out the seed into a napkin and swallows. “Actually, no.” 

Atsumu’s near perfect balance suddenly escapes him and his body lurches forward to keep himself from colliding with the floor. “No?!” his voice cracks. 

“Atsumu-san, I’ve wanted to fuck you since high school.” 

_High school!?_ Atsumu honestly can’t imagine Karasuno’s number ten being interested in anything other than volleyball.

“Ya can’t be serious?!” 

Hinata nods sheepishly, “It was really bad at nationals my second year. When we weren’t on the court, every time I saw you I’d get, ah, _excited,”_ Hinata’s cheeks flush a healthy shade of pink at that, “and I’d have to rush to the bathroom to calm myself down.” 

“That would explain a lot…” The wheels in Atsumu’s head turn as little moments from their past start to make sense, like Hinata’s darting eyes, fidgeting, and clipped conversations whenever they talked. He always assumed when he caught the spiker mid stare, that was just Hianta’s try at being intimidating, not concealed horniness. 

“I used to dream about what it would be like to get railed by Miya Atsumu, Japan’s number one high school setter. And then in my third year, when you got on MSBY...” Hianta’s face is a shade away from matching the cherries sweating the bowl. “I bought your jersey and used to finger myself while wearing it. I’d imagine it was you, prepping me before you fucked me.” 

The mental image of Hinata clad in his jersey—desperately moaning with his legs spread, dick dripping, and three fingers deep in his ass—nearly knocks the wind out of Atsumu. 

" _Really?_ ” Atsumu heaves, tugging on his shirt and fanning himself in a lame attempt at keeping his body temperature down. 

Hinata nods again and rises from his seat. He saunters over to Atsumu and takes his place in his lap—stradling him and draping his arms over Atsumu’s broad shoulders. Atsumu’s hands reflexively find their place on Hinata’s ass, guiding him close so their bodies are flush against each other. The heat between them rises at an alarming rate, making Atsumu’s mind go fuzzy. He wants to taste Hinata so bad and make up for the lost time they could have been spending doing just this—hidden away in a broom closet or the bathroom at nationals all those years ago. But Hianta keeps their lips centimeters apart while rocking his hips forward aggravatingly slow. 

“You know, I still have my jersey from back then. Maybe you could make my teenage dream come true?” Hinata whispers and grinds into Atsumu at a leisurely pace, deliciously pressing their growing needs together. Had Atsumu known the extent of Hinata’s desire back then, he would’ve absolutely destroyed the spiker if he asked. Railing him until he couldn’t walk straight, marking him with pretty bruises so everyone knew who he belonged to because he’s possessive like that. 

“Tsumu… _Please,_ ” Hinata whines and deliberately urges his hips impatiently. 

Atsumu doesn’t answer, instead he tightens his grip around Hinata’s waist and carries him to their bedroom. 

* * *

Atsumu is surprised at how Hinata's Karasuno jersey still (hardly) fits him. The loud orange away uniform he met nearly seven years ago is tight across Hinata's chest and barely covers his muscular torso. The same can be said for the matching shorts that hug Hinata's body so tightly that Atsumu can literally see the outline of his boyfriend's hard-on.

Not that he’s complaining.

It honestly adds to the fantasy they're trying to play out—Atsumu in his national team uniform while Hinata is sprawled out on their bed, clad in his old one from high school. Personally, Atsumu doesn’t particularly care for age-play, but damn does it get Hinata riled up something fierce. And Atsumu loves riling up his boyfriend more than anything. 

Hinata gawks at Atsumu with doe-eyes and flushed cheeks. “What are you going to do to me, Miya-sama?” he sighs in an all too familiar pitched up voice that makes Atsumu’s stomach drop. This feels so wrong, yet he can’t ignore the pressure starting to swell in his cock from it. 

Atsumu licks his lips, walking towards the bed with newfound vigor. “I’m gonna teach ya a lesson you’ll never forget, my little Shoyo-kun,” he murmurs, low and breathy, as he removes his jersey. “I’m gonna fuck ya so hard and so good yer not gonna be able to walk for days, maybe weeks. I’m gonna sit ya in my lap, and you’re gonna ride me as I fill ya up with my cum. Then I’m gonna lick it all out of ya. I’ll make ya taste yourself and then finger-bang ya, scoopin’ out any cum I might have missed. Does that sound good?” 

As Hinata nods, lewd whimpers spill from his lips, and Atsumu’s stomach flops at the sound. He swears he can see hearts in Hinata’s teary eyes. Is all this really so good for him? Atsumu wants to make it as perfect as possible and surpass any and all expectations. Judging by the impressive bulge in Hinata’s already tight as fuck shorts, he thinks he’s doing a good job, but… 

“Yes Miya-sama,” Hinata whines and lets his legs fall open even wider, revealing the straining fabric that does little to hide his balls and taint, effectively melting Atsumu’s brain. His body moves of its own accord, crawling atop their bed so he can straddle Hinata.

“Are ya nervous?” Atsumu asks, lowering his voice. He trails his hand up Hinata’s thigh and squeezes muscular flesh

“N-no, Miya-sama.” Hinata shivers beneath his fingertips, eyes slipping shut as he grips their sheets and turns his head to the side.

That won’t do. 

Atsumu takes Hnata’s chin by his index finger and thumb, forcing them to face each other. “I don’t think yer tellin’ the truth, _darlin’_ …” 

Hinata can barely shake his head in Atsumu’s hold. “P-please, I want you so bad it hurts. Miya-sama… I’ve just… Never done this before…” Hianta’s eyes flutter open, revealing a half-lidded, hazy golden fog that Atsumu immediately gets lost in. 

Despite knowing Hinata is more than experienced, potentially even more so than him, Atsumu groans. He’s envious of the lucky bastard that got to have Hinata first. Did they take their time with him? Did they wipe away his tears and kiss his flushed cheeks? Did they bottom out and nearly choke from how tight he was? Atsumu mentally kicks himself—it could have been him. Had he not been so oblivious, too busy trying to get scouted by a pro-league team, he could have introduced Hinata to all the ways two people can share pleasure in each other’s bodies. 

“You’ve never…” Atsumu lets his voice trail off and slides his hand further up Hianta’s thigh, stopping at his groin, cupping heated skin through cotton fabric. “No one’s ever touched you like this, Shoyo-kun?” 

“N-no, Miya-sama. O-only you,” Hinata shudders. 

“Have ya ever touched yerself while thinkin’ about me?” Atsumu knows the answer, but the smug, selfish part of him wants to hear Hianta say it himself. It’ll make up for the fact that he can never truly be Hinata’s first.

“Miya-sama!” Hinata’s eyes blow wide and his flush spreads down his neck. He’s really playing into this whole “inexperienced virgin” thing. 

Atsumu guides Hnata’s chin upward, granting him easier access to whisper in the crook of Hinata’s neck, “Tell me what ya do when ya think of me. I want to make yer fantasies come alive.” He licks the sensitive skin before placing a kiss there while his other hand moves dangerously close to Hianta’s dick. And Hinata melts into Atsumu’s hold, breath escaping his parted lips in labored huffs.

“I-I… I…” 

“It’s okay, my little Shoyo-kun. Ya can tell me anythin’.” Atsumu brings his lips to Hinata’s neck and kisses the whipcord muscle of his neck before grazing his teeth against it. He wants to make him scream it, loud enough to fill the room and rattle the furniture. When he finally caresses the outline of Hinata’s cock, he smirks to himself as he feels Hinata immediately buck into his hand. Hinata keens.

“Yes! I touch myself and pretend my fist is your mouth!” 

That’s _exactly_ what Atsumu wants to hear. 

“Should I use my mouth now?” Atsumu says before sinking his teeth into Hianta’s neck. He knows exactly what to do to leave a nasty hickey. He wants to be able see the deep purple and sickly green-yellow on his skin for weeks after tonight. 

Hinata makes a strangled noise, rocking his hips to meet Atsumu’s hand. “I can’t make you do that Miya-sama…” 

“Why not?” 

“Be-because, I’m just a high schooler and you’re… You’re…” Hinata can’t even finish his sentence—Atsumu’s hand slipping beneath his shorts to continue his lazy strokes with no barriers between them seems to drive all his cognitive speech into the ground.

“Please, Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu coos and kisses the base of Hinata’s ear as he gently presses his thumb into Hinata’s slit, already wet with precum. “I need ya to be a good boy and fuck my throat raw.” 

The groan that comes out of Hinata sounds like it hurts—the dirty talk working its charm. Atsumu is real pleased with how Hinata clings to him, desperately rutting into his palm like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. 

_How cute_. 

“I will Miya-sama,” Hianta whimpers.

“Good boy,” Atsumu grins, the corner of his mouth curling deviously. He makes quick work of removing Hinata’s shorts and underwear, allowing Hinata’s length to spring free. Hinata’s hands immediately jerk to hide himself, but Atsumu pins Hinata’s wrists above his head before he can completely conceal himself. Trying to act all coy is he? 

“My, my, my,” Atsumu sighs, his stare zoning in on the naked half of Hinata’s body. “Who knew Karasuno’s ace was packing heat?” He takes his time admiring the length and width of Hinata with his free hand. The heat coming from Hianta’s dick sets Atsumu’s whole body a blaze, little embers rushing through his veins and warming him from the inside out. He can’t wait to swallow it whole and choke on it. 

Hinata’s lower lip is worried between his teeth as he struggles to control the shake in his hips and thighs. “Miya-sama… _Please_ , stop teasing me,” he begs, drooling and moaning. “You know you’re _way bigger_ than I am…”

That comment makes Atsumu’s heart plunge into his stomach and then shoot back up again into his throat like one of those rides at a theme park. How the fuck does Hinata know exactly what to say, how to praise him just right, to make Atsumu’s body react? Hinata truly is a man of many talents—being the number one receiver in Japan, trilingual, and a needy bottom that puts every professional adult film actor to absolute shame. 

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.” Atsumu releases his hold and brings his face to Hinata’s groin so he can lap at the crown—pushing back the foreskin so he can tease Hinata’s most sensitive, dewy skin. He takes Hinata’s cock into his mouth and moans, making a show of how much he’s enjoying the feeling of Hinata’s fat cock sliding down his throat. 

“Miya-sama!” Hianta cries out as his fingers find their way to run through Atsumu’s hair, gripping at the root and pulling hard. Atsumu leans into the borderline pain, ignoring the tears prickling in his already blurry eyes and focusing on breathing through his nose. Hinata tastes amazing, that musky tang mixed with the sweetness of the beachy body wash he uses. Coconuts and precum is a flavor Atsumu could easily get addicted to. He slowly pulls back and drags his tongue flat along the underside of Hinata’s shaft to savor the taste. 

Hinata’s grip tightens as he wails, “ _Oh fuck!_ ” 

While he cups Hinata’s plump balls and kneads them lightly, Atsumu circles his tongue around Hinata’s swollen head and prods his slit. He coaxes more and more goodness out of Hinata with each delicate squeeze.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—!_ ” The pitch of Hinata’s whines climb higher and higher as Atsumu toys with him, outright refusing to take any more than just the head past his lips. And Hinata fights it, urging his hips in an attempt to slip down Atusmu’s throat again. 

A teenage dream about desperately chasing his release.

“Not so fast,” Atsumu murmurs and pulls away, leaving only a lewd trail of saliva between his lips and Hinata’s dick. “I wanna see yer cute face when ya cum.” 

Hinata’s dick jumps and sputters pre-maturely at that, some hitting the underside of Atsumu’s chin. 

“Holy shit _did_ you just cum?” Atsumu asks, completely breaking his composure. 

“Wha—No! It’s okay,” Hinata heaves and quickly removes his jersey that somehow hasn’t been ripped to shreds. “You just really got me with that one,” he giggles awkwardly, blotting sweat that rolls down the side of his face from orange hair and then the precum on Atsumu’s face with his balled up jersey. It almost feels like Hinata really is some teeanger caught off guard during their first time. 

Atsumu’s heart (and dick) swells with pride. “Really, ya mean it?”

“Yeah, it was really hot. Now…” Hinata reaches into their bedside table’s drawer and pulls out a half used bottle of strawberry lube. He shakes the bottle enticingly with a soft, demure smile. “Do you still want me to ride you? Or… do you want to fuck me into the mattress from behind, _Miya-sama_?” The youthful lilt in Hinata’s voice is back, sending Atsumu’s mind into yet another tailspin. 

While hammering his dick into Hinata’s tight hole as if he’s overcome by the primal intent to breed does sound amazing—Atsumu really, _really_ wants to watch his boyfriend come (in more ways than one) undone. Seeing Hinata’s jaw go slack and eyes struggle to stay open as he bounces on his cock is definitely something he’s still interested in. He snatches the bottle of lube from Hinata’s grasp and pours a generous amount on his fingers. 

Instant chills. 

“I kinda had my heart set on ya ridin’ me, if that’s okay with you, my little Shoyo-kun?” Atsumu lays the charm on thick, smirking the way he knows will make Hinata go crazy. 

“Whatever you want to do to me, Miya-sama. I’m yours,” Hinata moans and spreads his legs wide, looking like he’s just about had it with the teasing. 

Fuck yeah he is.

“I’ll go slow for ya,” Atsumu says as he brings his lubed up fingers to circle Hinata’s pink rim.

Hinata relaxes beneath his touch, opening up easily. Yet Atsumu really takes his time, barely reaching past his first knuckle. If this is supposed to be Hinata’s “first time,” Atsumu wants to make Hinata tell him what he wants. He knows Hinata can take it and that those little whimpers mean he’s growing impatient. 

“Miya-sama… _M-more_ ,” Hinata shudders. 

But fuck there’s nothing better than hearing his boyfriend beg. 

“Tell me what feels good.” Atsumu pushes his index finger in until his fist kisses Hinata’s rim.

_“That—That feels so good uwaah!”_ Hinata keens and throws his head back. 

“Ya think ya can take more if this?” Atsumu asks, withdrawing his finger and circling Hinata’s rim. He relishes the way Hinata’s brow furrows—frustrated and matching his quivering lower lip. 

Hianta’s head snaps back to look at him so quickly, Atsumu nearly gets whiplash. “Yes! Stretch me out, Miya-sama,” he demands, eyes narrowed and voice bratty as he grips Atsumu’s shoulders and drags him in close. 

Atsumu takes full advantage of this, using the momentum to drive two fingers inside Hinata. 

The smaller man’s back arches off the mattress and his voice breaks. “Ugh-hn, _yes!”_ Hinata cries as Atsumu scissors his fingers and works his malleable asshole open. It’s truly unbelievable how much Hinata is playing into this blushing high school virgin act. Atsumu’s name spills from Hinata’s lips—sweet, gooey, and mouth-watering like honey—as he clings to him as if his life depends on it. It’s all so _much_ and it makes Atsumu feel absolutely filthy in the best possible way. 

“Go deeper,” Hinata mewls. 

Atsumu does. He’ll do just about anything Hinata says at this point. 

“To the left.” Hinata twists his hips as if he’s trying to guide Atsumu while still inside him. Atsumu knows exactly where Hinata wants him to graze his fingertips, but he’s not going to give Hinata the satisfaction so early. If this were their first time, Atsumu would need to take a little time searching before sending Hinata on a one-way, all-expenses-paid trip to O-Town.

“Here? ”Atsumu prods in the direction that Hinata wants but still pointedly avoids his prostate. 

“ _N-no,”_ Hinata’s voice is strained, probably from the way he grits his teeth and exhales in one, ragged breath. 

“How about here?” Atsumu snickers and moves his fingers to the right. 

“ _I said my left!_ ” Hinata barks, glaring with murderous intent. Atsumu hasn’t even been fingering him for that long. 

“So impatient,” Atsumu sighs and continues to deny Hinata of what he wants. “I oughta punish ya for bein’ a brat.” 

“No!” Hinata’s teary eyes fly open, clearly realizing the error of his ways. “Please don’t stop, I just don’t know how to tell you…” he blubbers while squirming awkwardly. 

_"Fuck… ''_ Atsumu's brain briefly goes weird and transports him back to the first time he and Hinata ever slept together. Although the words aren’t exactly the same, he clearly remembers a beautiful, doe-eyed twenty-year-old Hinata sprawled out on his double bed in the MSBY dorms, crying because all he wanted was for Atsumu to find his sweet spot and make him come. 

They went two heart-pounding and earth-shattering rounds that night. 

That's when Atsumu’s world shifted. The perfect partner on the court, in the bedroom—he realized Hinata was (still is) the most important person in his life. It was the moment Atsumu truly became determined to memorize Hinata inside-out; to commit his body to memory and recite it like some sacred prayer. He did everything he could to make Hinata feel as amazing as possible. He _needed_ Hinata to experience just how much he loves him. 

He’s since fallen harder and deeper than he ever thought possible. 

Hinata’s whimpers turn into howls as Atsumu gives in and gently massages his prostate, rolling the gland between his fore and middle fingers. Really making sure he does enough damage so he and Hinata will wake up with matching sore throats.

“That’s a good boy, let me hear how much ya want it,” Atsumu growls and adds a third finger. Hinata lets him hear it all right, and he’s also probably letting their entire apartment complex hear it. 

“Please, Miya-sama. I’m gonna, I’m gonn—Ah!” Hinata’s babbling gets cut off by another drawn out moan as Atsumu spreads his three, slick fingers as he pulls out of Hianta’s asshole. The room is thick with the smell of it—sweat, berry-flavored lube, and unbridled hedonism. 

“Yer gonna what?” Atsumu grins and licks his lips. 

Hinata’s answer comes in the form of exhausted huffs as he regains his composure. Being on the receiving end of a finger bang is exhausting work. Atsumu knows from personal experience. Another one of Hianta’s special skills—expert at fingering Atsumu until he loses all cognitive functions. He’s happy he can return the favor and make Hinata feel just as good.

Before he knows it, Hinata’s pushing him down onto their mattress and clawing at his gym shorts. And Atsumu laughs, helping his feral boyfriend undress him so they can finally get to the best part. 

Just as he promised, he leads Hinata to straddle him. Hinata’s hands already on Atsumu’s chest—forcing him to lay down as he grinds his dripping, opened asshole against Atsumu’s raging erection. Atsumu has gone this entire time untouched and literally had no idea how badly he needed to feel friction against his skin until this very moment. Hinata’s cute reactions to teasing tend to distract Atsumu from what’s going on with his own body. 

“Easy there, Jackasuke,” Atsumu coos as his hands settle on Hianta’s ass, giving it a squeeze to halt his insatiable boyfriend. As much as he loves hot dogging, now is not the time. This fantasy needs to end just the way Atsumu intended it to. 

Hianta bouncing on his dick as he chokes on his cries of ecstasy. 

Hinata’s lip quivers as he puppy-dog whimpers—a pathetic little beg that drives all the blood in his body straight to Atsumu’s already far-too-hard dick—and rocks his ass gently back and forth against his, well, _already far-too-hard dick_. It’s a gut punch. An insta-K.O. Were it not for the athlete’s stamina that Atsumu possesses, he would’ve nutted right then and there. 

But he can hold off for now—he made a promise to Hinata. He’s gonna fill his boyfriend with cum and then eat his ass no matter what. 

“Now, now, my little puppy,” Atsumu growls while the voice inside his head screams for him to hold Hinata down and destroy his asshole. He’ll make that little son of a bitch pay for being too fucking hot for words. “Don’t ya wanna take a ride on my cock?” he teases as he jerks his hips upward, grazing his dick against Hinata’s ass.

Hinata nods emphatically and mewls louder. 

“Then get to it.” 

Hinata doesn't need to be told twice. He moans profanities as he easily sinks down onto Atsumu’s length, centimeter by fucking centimeter. When Hinata bottoms out, he shudders. 

“Ya okay, baby?” Atsumu asks, mouth too dry. 

“I’m alright,” Hinata says in between gasps, head hanging in exhaustion. 

A wicked idea crosses Atsumu’s mind. 

“Am I just as big as ya imagined?”

Hinata’s heavy breathing stops for a moment, a gasp caught in his chest. Then he slowly looks up at Atsumu with a face he can only describe as _feral._

“It’s bigger.” 

Hinata starts to move. 

From there on out, everything gets a little hazy. With each thrust, Hinata’s dick bounces so deliciously that Atsumu can feel his tongue involuntarily slip past his lips in an attempt to reach it. The flush that spreads all the way down to Hinata’s chest is the most beautiful color Atsumu has ever seen, and he knows it has nothing to do with the deep pink mood lighting they’ve got on.

(Don’t ask, it was a present from Bokuto-san.) 

Hinata rocks himself back and forth on Atsumu’s cock—riding him with the skill of experience despite being a “virgin.” 

_Guess he’s dropped the role-play, then._

Atsumu is one hundred percent not complaining, though. He fucking loves it when Hinata turns into a broken-in little cock-slut. It usually means multiple rounds. It usually means the best sex of Atsumu’s life. It usually means tomorrow Hinata will wake up early (despite having his ass pounded the night before) and make blueberry pancakes! 

“Baby, yer so fuckin’ tight,” Atsumu groans and rams his dick into Hianta’s asshole, punctuating each forward rock and jostling Hinata ever so slightly. He’s not entirely sure Hinata even hears him—his eyes are barely staying open, and his voice breaks with each wail that escapes his lips. He drives his cock as deep as he can possibly manage, griping Hinata’s hips and practically forcing himself onto him. The sound of their sweat-stained bodies makes an incredible harmony to their keening. 

Atsumu finishes first, only because Hinata does that thing where he eases nearly all the way off Atsumu’s cock and teases the head with his rim before he slams himself back down. That move is literally lethal when it comes to Atsumu’s ability to postpone his orgasm; though it does not derail Atsumu’s plans on eating Hinata out. For you see, Atsumu is a man of his word.

And as a man of his word, he practically throws Hinata off his dick and immediately starts lapping at his boyfriend’s cream pie while his hands pump Hinata to completion. Atsumu drives his tongue in and _devours_ Hinata’s hole, slurping up all of his seed and gulping it down greedily. Which, of course, makes Hinata cum so hard Atsumu can feel the cum shooting through his urethra before it splatters on his chest. 

They’re completely wrecked and absolutely spent. 

“Was that… Was that what ya had in mind?” Atsumu says with labored breath and wipes cum off of his lips with the back of his hand. He crawls next to Hinata and kisses him slowly and deeply, making good on his final promise to let Hinata taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. 

“Mhm,” Hinata sighs dreamily as he slides their tongues against each other. “It was. You’re so good to me, _Miya-sama_.” He pulls back and winks, giving Atsumu a peck on the cheek before nuzzling into his chest. 

Atsumu laughs awkwardly and wraps his arms around Hinata, hugging him close. They can shower later—right now they need this. “Yer not so bad yerself, my little Shoyo-kun,” he teases right back. 

Hinata giggles and kisses Atsumu’s neck, decorating it with matching bruises. “What can I say, I was a horny little crow in high school. I had to have a good imagination or else I was gonna explode.” 

“I would’ve liked to have seen that.” 

“I bet you would’ve,” Hinata snorts. “Too bad you were too much of a volleyball idiot to notice.” 

“My one high school regret: missing out on the chance to have sex with you,” Atsumu says, defeated, and hugs Hianta tight like he’s a stress ball. 

“At least we get to have sex now?” Hinata squeaks despite being constricted. 

“I know, I don’t know if I’d be able to survive without sex with you!” Atsumu gripes dramatically and lets up on his hold, causing Hinata to limply flop sideways. But Hinata’s laughter also fills their bedroom and sends a thrill down Atsumu’s spine. As much as he loves Hinata’s moans, he loves Hinata’s laugh even more. 

“You are something else Atsumu, you know what?” Hinata says with a soft smile before kissing him tenderly. The raunchy undertones from before are gone. Only absolute devotion and love remains. Their arms wrap around each other, making absolutely no space between them. 

Atsumu pulls back and hums, “I’ve been told that I am ‘one of a kind’ despite being a twin and all.” 

“They’re not wrong,” Hianta yawns and curls back into Atsumu’s chest. “You’re definitely not wrong.” It’s the last thing Hinata says before he’s out cold. 

Atsumu pushes back Hinata’s bangs and kisses his sweat-stained hairline. He then allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the even rhythm of Hinata’s breathing. The next morning, he wakes up to a blanket pulled over his still naked body and the smell of blueberry pancakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Kay](https://twitter.com/bellsdivide) for giving me the opportunity to continue this idea from my Atsuhina Thirstmas Drabbles! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Drop a kudo, comment, or share [this tweet](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1352474330714808321?s=20) if you vibed with the pwp!


End file.
